Country balls fan-fiction: Alternate History of Europe, The new era and war. Episode 2: Civil Unrest And a new Ally
Previously: Serbia killed Archduke Franz Ferdinand and called a whole horde of allies including France to fight against Austria-Hungary, Germany and Britain with Denmark and Sweden. Serbia, France and their allies especially those who entered a new ideology known as communism, won the war and brutally punished the Colonialist powers by stealing their territory for their own. Years: 1931-1940 After the war France, The Soviet Union, Romania, Yugoslavia, Bulgaria, Norway, Belgium, Iran, The Ottoman Empire and Japan had gotten the territory they got by the treaty’s requests. Unfortunately uprisings in their former enemies and allies of former enemies happen. Kingdom of Italy: Hey you Fascists, I’m glad you’re here I need a new political party to make my kingdom better for the citizens and they love you guys so can you join my government please? Fascists: Sure pal. The Fascists take control of the Kingdom as their Warlord a man named Benito Mussolini becomes Prime Minister. The Kingdom of Italy becomes the Imperial State of Fascist Italia. Imperial State of Fascist Italy: HEY WORLD, YALL GONNA PAY!!!! France: Oh crap I knew this would happen. America sends forces. France: Thanks for the help America because now I won’t have to worry about them. America: You’re welcome France, but right now I need to worry about Spain, they’re in a civil war with Nationalists and I need to protect Catalonia for Iran. France: No need Catalonia built itself a Giant wall on it’s border of Spain. America: IK that already, I just want to boost the defense. France: good over cautious behavior, also give all the intel to me from the civil war. America: Sure Meanwhile in West Central Europe, an uprising happens in the land of Germany. Nazi Rebels: Heil Hitler, free the vaterland from The RRROH. Germany is free from the RRROH and is now Nazi Germany. Nazi Germany: Heil Hitler and Glory to the Aryan Race. Revolutionary Roman Republic of Hungary: Oh Crap, Somebody I need help. Soviet Union: No worries comrade I got your back. RRROH: Thanks. Meanwhile in Denmark (Territory of the Norwegian Empire) Anarchists: Down with Norway, free the Danish People. The Anarchists lead a rebellion against the Forces of Norway occupying Denmark and conquer the Danish Government creating the Anarchist Republic of Denmark. Anarchist Republic of Denmark: Time to end the Freedom Force and bring back Colonialism. Norwegian Empire: that’s a big fat N.O. The Spanish Nationalists overthrow the Monarchy and create a Fascist dictatorship under the Spanish General and Fascist Warlord Fransisco Franco. Spain is now known as the Spanish state. Francoist Spanish: Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Vengeance for Spain!!!! The Fascists meet up in Berlin. Nazi Germany: Hey boys did you know nobody has conquered Mexico, Central America and South America yet. Francoist Spain: No why? Nazi Germany: because we can colonize them without causing trouble with the Freedom Force. Imperial State of Fascist Italy: You should conquer Canada, Greenland and Iceland Germany those are regions worthy to be colonies of Nazi Germany. Nazi Germany: Great!!!!! Francoist Spain: Give me Mexico and Central America. Imperial state of Fascist Italy: give me South America and the Islands. Nazi Germany: I’ll conquer Poland. Francoist Spain: I’ll conquer Portugal to replace Catalonia. Imperial State of Italy: And I’ll conquer Albania. Nazi Germany: Alright then crew lets conquer!!!! The 3 Fascist states conquer their planned territory. America: Oh Crap. Empire of Japan: Don’t worry my new ally, since you saved France, I’ll save you. Japan invades the Francoist Spain colony in Mexico and Central America creating the Japanese-Hispanic Commonwealth. Franco’s forces then conquer Hawaii. Meanwhile in Britain (the Tri-State United Kingdom) British citizens: WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! No colonies means no tea, and no tea means no queen and no queen equals NO HAPPY BRITAIN!!!! Tri-State United Kingdom: oh come one you got 3 Slavic monarchies ruling me, you could have 3 queens from them. British citizens revolt and the Slavic Monarchies then go to Ireland, The Romanian Royal Family goes to Sweden, The Russian royal family goes to Denmark & the Serbian royal family goes to North Ireland as they are proclaimed their rulers. Britain is abandoned and the citizens have no government, their economy is in chaos and riots are constantly happening. Then America, Norway and France invade Britain. When Britain was almost conquered, a guy named Winston Churchill had become the 1st President of Britain creating the United Republic of Great Britain. United Republic of Great Britain: Finally freedom from Slavic tyranny and chaos and after so long of sinful Imperialism and cruelty to my colonies I am now reborn as a new and democratic nation!!!! Nazi Germany: HELP US BRITAIN!!!! United Republic of Great Britain: Sorry I don’t want to be me in the past so I’m neutral. Nazi Germany: Invade Britain. United Republic of Great Britain: congratulations for not respecting my neutrality because now I am an official member of the Freedom Force. France: Welcome Britain, happy you changed. Republic of Great Britain: Thank you old friend, I realized through the oppression you put on me as a punishment for my past sins had made me realize I joined the wrong people just because they’re family, and now those people are going to invade me and destroy stability in the world. America: Welcome Britain. Great Britain joins the Freedom Force and it scheduled a meeting in London. Republic of Great Britain: Now then my new allies I think it’s time to mobilize and fight the Fascists before they destroy the peace we have over Europe. Revolutionary Roman Republic of Hungary I will help you with the Norwegian Empire fight Germany. Norwegian Empire: Sure RRROH: I like your idea my new comrade. Republic of Great Britain: Thanks and Soviet Union you and your puppet states attack Italy. Soviet Union: Leave is out we want to not be involved. Republic of Great Britain: Okay, then I’ll respect that, so France want to attack them. France: Yes sir. Republic of Great Britain: Now we need someone to attack Francoist Spain. America: That’s my cue, because I want vengeance on them for stealing Hawaii. Imperial State of Iran: Let me kill them, because Catalonia is right on their border. Republic of Great Britain: IDK Iran, because my intelligence agency just found out that your colonies are having problems. Imperial State of Iran: What problems. Britain’s intelligence reveals the news report of Reza Shah getting assassinated by a Catalonian rebel in India and Mohammad Reza Pahlavi becoming Shah. Imperial State of Iran: Crap, I’ll just stay neutral. Republic of Great Britain: Good choice because it’s not a good idea to attack when recovering from a terrible event like that. Imperial State of Iran: Hey Thanks man Ottoman Empire: Hey I’ll take your place. Imperial State of Iran: Thanks. Empire of Japan: I will also help liberate Hawaii. Republic of Great Britain: Good now let’s invade the Fascists. After that meeting WWII has officially begun.